


Trust

by LumCheng



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Underage Drinking, knife games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumCheng/pseuds/LumCheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett is 10 years old here, Basso is 21.<br/>(Thank you sorrowsfall, for your help ♥ )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

"Now watch out, here's my shot!"  
Basso hauled off, tossing a small stone into the direction of some empty glass bottles. There was a clicking noise when the stone hit one of them, which then fell from the rock onto the dirty ground.  
"Ha! Gotcha!"  
Garrett just frowned and turned around to look at the surface of the water, before facing his friend again.  
"This is ridiculous, Basso. Let's go already... furthermore it's getting colder and I didn't bring my jacket."  
The young man snorted disdainfully and drank the last sip from his bottle of beer, placing it beside the others and taking a seat next to the line-up.  
"Killjoy. C'mon, it's your turn."  
Sighing Garrett picked up a small stone and took a few steps back, weighing the stone in his hand. He took a deep breath, threw the stone and... hit Basso.  
"Fuck! Garrett, you wimp! Trying to kill me?"  
The boy just wanted to answer, when a crack of thunder could be heard in the distance. They were both silent for a while.

Actually, the quiet place at the docks, behind a few old shacks, was a nice hideout. Though the approaching thunder-storm would cause them to leave soon.

With a groan Basso got up and reached for the last bottle of beer. It was open, but still nearly full. He made a tossing motion, said: "Drink up, you hardly had anything" and threw the damn thing into Garrett's direction.  
Garrett hated beer, but he awkwardly managed to catch it - however a good portion of the content was spilled over his dark, threadbare sweater.  
He cursed and put the bottle down, inspecting his clothes.  
"Fuck, Basso! Now I reek of beer and my shirt is dirty. Miss Grelund will be furious!"  
Basso scratched his forehead laughing. "Goodness gracious, Garrett. Sometimes you can be such a sissy."  
Garrett wasn't amused at all, looking at his wet sweater. He was pissed. Worse enough that he reeked of beer, but the autumn coldness became even more present now.  
Without further words Basso slipped out of his jacket and gave it to his young friend. Thankful the boy took the wornout jacket, putting it on immediately.  
"Well, we don’t wanna get you ill here, catching a cold and all...", Basso explained casually and took a switchblade out of his backpocket, inspecting the knife more in detail, while sitting down on the rock again.  
"Garrett?", he suddenly asked, looking at him, a strange undertone swinging in his voice. "Do you trust me?"  
The boy shuffled towards him, frivolously asking: "Do you really need to ask?"  
"Give me your hand."  
"Why?"  
Clumsily Garrett sat down next to his friend.  
"Reach out your hand!", Basso repeated, sounding demanding.  
Wary afterall, Garrett showed him his right hand after some hesitation.  
"Put it down here and spread your fingers."  
He did as instructed, but resiled with wide eyes as he saw the knife flashing up. Already suspecting what Basso had in mind, he took back his hand.  
"No! This isn’t funny, Basso!"  
"C'mere...", the older one said gently and pulled Garrett's hand towards him again. He pressed it down on the rock between them and placed his own hand over Garrett's, when he was about to back off again.  
"Wait! Here, look. You see? If I make a mistake, it'll strike me first..."  
For some brief moments they looked into each others eyes. Though finally Basso lowered his gaze and poked the knife between their thumbs and index fingers, down onto the rock.  
"One!"  
He lifted the knife and jabbed down between index and middle fingers.  
"Two!"  
The next stab was between middle and ring fingers.  
"Three!"  
And lastly the knife dashed down between their ring fingers and pinkies.  
"Four!"  
Once more Basso repeated the whole procedure slowly.  
"One! Two! Three! Four!"  
With a discomforting feeling Garrett looked down at their hands. Every time Basso started new, the knife stabbed down faster between their fingers.  
"One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four, one, two, three..."  
Garrett felt sick. He looked up at his friend's face and realized with shock, that he wasn't even looking anymore. Blindly he let the sharp knife come down, while counting out loud.  
Garrett's pulse sped up, his heart pounding like crazy. Basso's voice rang in his ears and echoed way too loud in his head. He couldn't bare it anymore.  
"...two, three, four, one, two..."

Suddenly there was a loud crash behind them. They both flinched and Basso stopped his actions abruptly.  
A crate, which had been hoisted by some of the dock workers, had fallen down and shattered to pieces.  
Breathlessly they looked at each other. The following silence was nearly unbearable.  
Simultaneous they lowered their view, a queasy feeling in their stomaches.  
The knife was between their middle and ring fingers. Both their skin was cut, a bit of blood running down their fingers.  
Slowly Basso pulled back the knife.  
Endless moments passed by and nothing happened, until their fingers finally entangled.  
They stared at each other.  
Blood mixing, fingers trembling, Basso leaned forward to his friend. Their foreheads touched gently and Garrett closed his eyes. Basso let the knife fall to the ground and grabbed Garrett's shoulder.

The air was cold, sharp wind arose and raindrops started falling.  
But Garrett didn't feel any of that. Instead there was some kind of contentment spreading through his whole body.  
It wasn't always easy with Basso, but he knew - he just knew in this very moment - that they'd always be there for each other.

end~


End file.
